Massagers are used to massage muscles or other body parts for relaxation, pain relief, or stimulation of sexual pleasure. Although conventional massagers can induce such physical relaxation, relief, or sexual stimulation/pleasure, they leave a void as to psychological stimulation, for example, suggestions, kind words, encouragement, or erotic feedback relating to the use of the massager.